Dark Shadows/T
Tad Collins Thaddeus "Tad" Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and lived at the family estate known as Collinwood. He was born in 1828 to Quentin Collins and Samantha Drew. Around the year 1840, Quentin took Tad on a voyage across the ocean. When they failed to return, everyone believed them to be lost at sea. They both survived however. Upon returning to the United States, Quentin left Tad in Boston before finally having him return home to Collinwood. Read more... Tessie Kincaid Tessie Kincaid was a young woman who lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine during the latter half of the 19th century. In the year 1897, she was visiting the Blue Whale pub when she encountered a man named Quentin Collins. Tessie could not have known that Quentin was actually a werewolf and when they left the pub together, the full moon rose and Quentin turned into the creature. He mauled Tessie and left her for dead, shortly before passing out himself. Her bloodied body was found near to Quentin's slumbering form in the woods nearby by Charity Trask. Dark Shadows: 808 She was taken to the hospital, but there was little that the doctors could do. Before dying, Tessie named Quentin as her attacker. Dark Shadows: 809 A few days later, the ghost of Tessie Kincaid appeared in the drawing room at Collinwood in the midst of a fierce lightning storm. She appeared before Gregory Trask and warned him about the "beast" of Collinwood, implicating Quentin in her murder. Her spirit then went to torment Quentin over the matter of her death. Dark Shadows: 830 Three Bells The Three Bells was a small inn that existed during the latter half of the 18th century. This was where Reverend Trask lived during the time that he was actively seeking to prove that Victoria Winters was a witch. Barnabas Collins left the body of Maude Browning in Trasks' room. Nathan Forbes visited Trask here to warn him against visiting people at the Old House. Timothy Eliot Stokes Timothy Eliot Stokes was a scholar that lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine in the late 1960s. A man of many talents, Stokes specialized in matters concerning the occult, and harbored a wealth of knowledge pertaining to ghosts, exorcism, séances and the Eastern meditative practice of divination known as I-Ching. Initially, Professor Stokes represented a threat to the existence of Barnabas Collins. At one point, he even began to suspect that Barnabas was a vampire that had been terrorizing the Collins family estate Collinwood for several months. Thanks to the efforts of Doctor Julia Hoffman and the late Doctor Eric Lang however, Barnabas was cured and Stokes never discovered the truth. In time, Stokes actually became Barnabas and Julia's strongest ally – often aiding them against the villainous efforts of adversaries such as Angelique Collins, and the ghost of Quentin Collins. Stokes first learned about Quentin Collins in the winter of 1968. Collinwood matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard called upon Professor Stokes when she suspected that a malevolent spirit had begun haunting Collinwood. After observing a Tarot card left behind by the spirit, Stokes called in a colleague named Janet Findley to help out. Findley was an experienced medium, and though she successfully made contact with the angry spirit of 19th century family member Quentin Collins, it came at the cost of her own life. Dark Shadows: 647-649 It was eventually decided that they only way to stop the threat of Quentin Collins was to attack the problme not in the present, but in the past. It was Stokes who instructed Barnabas in the use of I-Ching, a process that sent Barnabas' astral spirit backwards through time to the year 1897. Dark Shadows: 700 Stokes came to Barnabas' aid again when the former vampire found himself trapped in the year 1840 along with Julia. Timothy helped them expose the malevolent actions of the opportunistic Gerard Stiles and helped them use the Stairway Through Time to get them back home. Tom Jennings Tony Peterson Tony Peterson was a lawyer who was born and raised in Collinsport, Maine. As an adult in the late 1960s, he attempted to court Carolyn Stoddard, whose family had close professional connections to the Petersons for some time. The witch known as Angelique, under the guise of Cassandra Collins, used her magic to enthrall Tony Peterson, turning him into an instrument in her ongoing machinations against the Collins family. References